AXN (South Anierica)
AXN is South Anierican television channel owned by Sony Pictures Television Southern Anierica. The channel broadcasts series and movies related to action, thriller, suspense and crime programmings. History On August 22, 1993, AXN was launched in Meksica, under the name TeleUno. On May 20, 1998, TeleUno was renamed as AXN, and territory was extended "Meksica-only" to "All South Anierica countries". On October 29, 2007, AXN +1 was launched. On April 6, 2009, AXN switched to the 16:9 picture format, and launched in HD simulcast. Programming Current programming *''Absentia'' *''Carter'' *''Criminal Minds'' *''Elementary'' *''Hawaii Five-0'' *''MacCyver'' *''Navy NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service'' *''NCIS: New Orleans'' *''Profilage'' *''Ransom'' *''Scorpion'' *''Teen Wolf'' Former programming on TeleUno *''Acapulco H.E.A.T.'' *''Alvin y las Ardillas'' *''Baywatch'' *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' *''Camino al Cielo'' *''Combate'' *''Dallas'' *''El Crucero del Amor'' *''El Séptimo Cielo'' *''Fuerza G'' *''Holocausto'' *''La Dimensión Desconocida'' *''La Familia Ingalls'' *''Lancelot Link'' *''Las Calles de San Francisco'' *''Libro Azul'' *''Los Hart Investigadores'' *''Los Invasores'' *''Luz de Luna'' *''Melrose Place'' *''Modelos Inc.'' *''Moesha'' *''Pacific Blue'' *''PSI Factor'' *''Secta de sangre'' *''Twin Peaks'' Former programming on AXN Action, Crime and Adventure *''1-800 Missing'' *''Alias'' *''Battlestar Galactica'' *''Being Human'' *''The Blacklist'' *''Breaking Bad'' *''Californication'' *''Chicago Fire'' *''Common Law'' *''Conan'' *''Crossing Jordan'' *''CSI: Cyber'' *''CSI: NY'' *''The Dead Zone'' *''The District'' *''Doctor Who'' *''Don Matteo'' *''Early Edition'' *''El barco'' *''Elementary'' *''El internado'' *''Farscape'' *''Fear Itself'' *''FlashForward'' *''Forever'' *''Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda'' *''Ghost Whisperer'' *''Hannibal'' *''Hawaii Five-0'' *''Heavy Metal'' *''Hercules: The Legendary Journeys'' *''House, M.D.'' *''House of Cards'' *''The Ides of March'' *''Inspector Rex'' *''JAG'' *''Jericho'' *''Legend of the Seeker'' *''Lost'' *''The Lost Room'' *''The Lost World'' *''Mad Dogs'' *''Max’s Midnight Movies'' *''Merlin'' *''Mysterious Ways'' *''NCIS'' *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' *''No Limit'' *''Numb3rs'' *''Outlander'' *''Primeval'' *''Relic Hunter'' *''Rescue Me!'' *''Rookie Blue'' *''Sanctuary'' *''Scorpion'' *''The Sentinel'' *''Sherlock'' *''The Shield'' *''Sliders'' *''Spartacus: Blood and Sand'' *''Spartacus: Gods of the Arena'' *''Star-Crossed'' *''Stargate SG-1'' *''Stargate Universe'' *''Starsky & Hutch'' *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Rebels'' *''Teen Wolf'' *''Third Watch'' *''True Blood'' *''The Tudors'' *''V.I.P.'' *''Wildfire'' Reality *''The Amazing Race'' *''Survivor'' Other genres *''Life Unexpected'' Movies *''25th Hour'' *''50 First Dates'' *''2012'' *''Angels & Demons'' *''Asterix & Obelix Take On Caesar'' *''Bad Boys'' *''Black Hawk Down'' *''The Bounty Hunter'' *''Charlie's Angels'' *''The Da Vinci Code'' *''Dolphin Tale'' *''Donnie Brasco'' *''Drive'' *''Face/Off'' *''Friends with Benefits'' *''G.I. Jane'' *''Ghost Rider'' *''Gnomeo & Juliet'' *''Hancock'' *''Hitch'' *''Insomnia'' *''Kung Fu Hustle'' *''Last Action Hero'' *''Night of the Living Dead'' *''The One'' *''The Pursuit of Happyness'' *''Resident Evil: Afterlife'' *''The Roommate'' *''Stargate: Continuum'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Stepfather'' *''The Taking of Pelham 123'' *''The Tourist'' Logos TeleUno (1993-1996).png|First logo (1993-1996) TeleUno (1996-1998).png|Second logo (1996-1998) AXN (1997-2001).png|Third logo (1998-2001) AXN (2003-2012, drugi variant).png|Fourth logo (2001-2011) AXN (2012-2016).png|Fifth logo (2011-2015) AXN HD (2012-2016).png|Second HD logo (2011-2015) AXN (2016-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2015-present) AXN +1 (2015-.n.v.).png|Current timeshift logo (2015-present) AXN HD (2016-.n.v.).png|Current HD logo (2015-present) Idents Skrinsot zastavka AXN (2002-2006).png|Second ident (2001-2006) Skrinsot zastavka AXN (2011-2015).png|Fourth ident (2011-2015) Skrinsot zastavka AXN (2015-.n.v.).png|Current ident (2015-present) Category:Sony Pictures Television Southern Anierica Category:Launched in 1998 Category:Television channels in Fulal Category:Fulal Category:Television channels in Rezag Category:Rezag Category:Television channels in Houine Category:Houine Category:Television channels in Litasuvos Category:Litasuvos Category:Television channels in Meksica Category:Meksica Category:Launched in 1993 Category:Television channels in Voronkova Category:Voronkova Category:Entertainment television channels Category:Krakow Category:Television channels in Krakow